1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to inventory tracking. More particularly, the present invention provides systems and methods for identifying the location of objects with a movable reading device.
2. Description of Related Art
Typical inventory control systems employ fixed readers and tags attached to objects that are to tracked. The tags are scanned as the objects enter a warehouse or other building and are placed in a storage location. Information identifying the objects and the locations of the objects may be stored in a computer database. It is not uncommon for objects to be moved, for example within a warehouse, after they are first stored in the location identified in the database. If the location information of the objects that have been moved is not updated, there will not be an accurate record of the location of the objects.
One proposed solution involves using humans to continuously conduct inventory tracking. In addition to being prohibitively expensive and time-consuming, in some environments it can be dangerous or not feasible to have humans conduct inventory tracking.
Therefore, there exists a need in the art for a system that continuously and accurately performs inventory tracking. There also exists a need in the art for a system that performs inventory tracking in environments that are not suitable for humans.
The present invention provides systems and methods that can be used to perform inventory tracking. Among other advantages, the disclosed systems and methods facilitate efficient and continuous inventory tracking.
In a first embodiment, a method of identifying locations of objects is provided, the method includes the steps of determining a first location of a mobile transceiver unit and illuminating with electromagnetic radiation a first plurality of objects each having a tag attached to the object. Electromagnetic radiation emitted by the tags attached to the first plurality of objects is then simultaneously sensed and used to identify the first plurality of objects.
In another embodiment of the invention, computer-executable instructions for performing one or more of the disclosed methods is stored on a computer-readable medium, such as a floppy disk or CD-ROM.
An object location identification system is also provided. The system includes a plurality of object tags attached to objects and at least one location tag. A mobile transceiver unit is configured to perform the steps of: (a) illuminating with electromagnetic radiation the plurality of object tags and the at least one location tag; (b) simultaneously sensing electromagnetic radiation emitted by the object tags and the at least one location tag; and (c) utilizing the reflected electromagnetic radiation to identify the first plurality of objects.